story of a formerly missing sound nin
by Ninarinakaze
Summary: nina rinakaze is a missing ninja from the sound village. she goes to the leave village to steal food and it changes the rest of her life forever. can a blond knucklehead a pink haired girl and other's change her life for the better? first fanfic.T for now


The story of a sound missing nin

disclaimer: well we all know how this goes. naruto is not mine. the only part of this fanfiction that is mine is nina rinazke and any other self made characters i decide to add to there. now please comments are appreacted and flams as long as they are helpful flames. this is my first fan fiction made

By: me yay me

It was a beautiful day in the fire country she thought. It was just past noon and the sun was still bright in the sky without a cloud in site. What a shame that she would have to steal from them. The six foot 3 inch ninja stood up and readjusted her sliced headband. She remember the days she spent before she escaped the sound village. It was a beautiful life. Why did orochimaru have to order the hit on her parents. She remembers that day just like it was yesterday.

(flashback 2 years)"hey mom another mission today?" she askes?

" yes rina we will more then likely be back before the moon falls alright honey? Her mom rubs her hair like a little child which in turn gets a squeak from the her

" god mother don't do that it makes me feel like a little kid" even though she disliked the action she loved the attention that her mom gave her at times like these. As a ninja her mom spent a lot of time away from her. She loved it when she was here. Her father unfortunately was never around. He was one of orochimaru's key adviser and he spent a lot of time with the kage. She looked back to her mother again? " are you sure that father will be coming back today" she asked?

" I am 100% sure that he will be coming home today." her mother turned around and walked out the door and right as she steps out the door to her horror 3 kuni's slam into her head as she falls lifeless to the ground as she starts screaming as a ninja runs into the room with her father in his arms in a stranglehold from behind*

" say goodbye to daddy" the ninja grins and then slits her father's throat and he turns and runs as her dad falls lifeless as well to the floor(end flashback)

she shivers as she remembers the account of what made her leave the village. She couldn't return no matter how much she had wanted to. She just wished she could have grabbed some better clothes before she did leave. Right now all she had was a pair of ninja slacks and a black shirt which was a bit too baggy to be used effectively as ninja clothing. She took a look at the village in the leaves. She knew it was risky. Hell even just being where she was at the moment was risky. The leaf village is in a war so they will be on the lookout for anyone who is wearing the type of clothing she is. She sighed and thought well now or never. She took one last checking of her sword making sure it was snuggly in place in a fashion that it would not be noticeable to the ninjas that she is going to see in mist but also easily obtained in case she needs it. She takes one last look at the village and she runs towards it

She gets up to the gate and is easily able to sneak in which surprises her. If they were at war why would they leave their gates unguarded. She looked around the village. Wow it was much different then sound. She couldn't believe how helpless she was. She had no idea where anything was. After about 30 minuets of walking nowhere in particular a ninja walked up to her.

" hello miss I noticed you walking around here. Do you know where your going?" the man inquired while still puffing on his smoke. She turned and took a look at the ninja and silently groaning at her bad luck. She had wanted to get by and out of this without attracting any attention to herself although thats a failed dream now.

" umm yea I would like some help. Usually my mother is the one that comes to the village to buy the grocery's. You see me and my mother live in a small village nearby and we don't really have a store nearby and it's a crafts town so we have no farmers and my mother buys the grocery but she's sick so I have to." she says looking into his eyes trying to seem like a child just trying to help their sick mother out with the grocery

The ninja took a look at her and nodded. " follow me miss." she let out a sigh of relief if sure of the fact that he had no clue who she was. She laughed silently at the village's idealistic nature. Thinking that nobody would try to get into their village. But here she was and she sneaked in so easily it almost made her laugh . She looked back up and noticed that in her deep thinking the main had already gone a couple of blocks ahead of her so she raced to keep up. She took good look of her surroundings while she was jogging along with the longer legged man to keep up. She noticed that the man in front of her seemed to have a chain smoking habit because as soon as he finished one smoke he used the heat from the other one to light the next one. She though that smoking was a horrible habit even worst when a ninja was the one with it. It slowed down so many things that it wasn't worth it.

wasn't so

She also took the opportunity to take a look at her surrounding as well. She noticed that the village of the leaves were made in such a fashion that most attacks on it would fail before they could even begin. Not that it really mattered to her. She also noticed that most of the buildings had other buildings on top of them. Not a surprise for a village like this. Since it was walled in they really didn't have much room to expand unless they wanted to either destroy the forest and training grounds or spend so much money tearing down and rebuilding the walls.

Once again her deep thinking proved to dull the world to her. She had not noticed the the ninja had stopped and she ran right into him. She blushed a deep read and looked at him." I'm so sorry it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." she sighed when he just nodded and pointed his head towards the building in front of them. She turned and nodded and said thank you to the ninja and slowly walked into the building. Lets just say what she saw was not at all what she was expecting to see.

The moment she had walked into the building 5 ninjas had swords and kuni's drawn watching her and as she turned around to try and leave she noticed the chain smoking ninja that had guided her here standing in front of the door blocking her way out. She glared daggers at the man and he just laughed. She tried to move but a ninja behind her grabbed her and slammed her hard onto the ground and held her hands behind her back. She swore as she heard some of the bones in her back crack at the impact.

"So what honor do we have for a missing nin to stop at our town?" she looked up and noticed a lady who looks about 20 with the voice of a lady of at least double that. " there must be some reason you aren't just here sightseeing are you?" the lady slowly started to walk down the stairs and stood right in front of her. She just looked up and glared at the lady. If only she was able to she would have already attacked her and hopefully escaped.

" this is just a misunderstanding I'm not a ninja at all I just came here to get some grocery's." she cried hoping that the lady would fall for it. But as her luck seemed to be going for her today she did not fall for it. The older lady just laughed in her face. She hated her laugh it sound so...weird coming from that body she glared once again at the lady.

" hehe don't pull that trick with us. We've known that you have been in the area quit a few days. You can thank our chain smoking friend over here." she says and then notices the smoke in his mouth" AND I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THE SMOKES OUT OF MY BUILDING YOU BAKA" the lady went up to him and clobbered him. The lady then looked at her and spoke to her once again. " you have two choices here. Either you can join our village or you can die. To be honest I would considerer it a very easy choice in my eyes.

She sighed at her cursed luck. The lady was right. It was a very easy choice to make. She couldn't die yet. She had to take her revenge on orochimaru. She just looked at her." I decided to live miss hokage."

the lady just smiled and replied. " please call me tsunade"

end of chapter 1


End file.
